What About Ollie?
by ohsocreative
Summary: AU.When Amy's grandpa dies he leaves his farm to Marion and Tim,who have dreamed about owning their own farm.Will all go according to plan or is someone determined to make sure they fail?Full summary inside.TyAmy
1. The News

_Well, this is a story that I have been writing all summer. I don't get much time on the computer because I'm busy, but when I do I write a few paragraphs for this story. I finally finished it today and I hope you all like it._

_**Summary: **Amy Flemings has lived in England all her life. Her mother and father used to jump professionally but when Amy was three her father was involved in an accident. When he was told that he could never jump professionally again he went into a deep depression. Her mother, Marion Flemings, in an attempt to help her husband get through those rough times quit her job (as a jumper) and took to working as the head stable hand at her old barn in her spare time. She there learned everything there is to know about herbal remedies. Soon Tim Flemings (that's Amy's dad's name right?) became well again and took a job beside Marion. After a while, with there savings, they built a small barn on their few acres of land. They stabled two horses that they had found at an auction who had both been brutally beaten and were there to be sold for glue. Over time, using their newfound knowledge, they brought them back to health. A barn nearby caught wind of this achievement and offered Marion and Tim a job helping emotionally and physically unwell horses back to health. They readily agreed to take the job and worked there happily for years. They continued to save up money, one day hoping to build their own farm up. Now, thirteen years after Tim's fateful accident they are closer than they realize to having their dream come true. When Marion's father suddenly dies and leaves her child hood home in her hands, she takes the risk of losing everything they have worked for to move to Virginia and build up her fathers old, dilapidated farm into a thriving business._ _But will hope be enough, or is someone determined to break them down before they even start?_

_**Note:** The first chapter is in 3rd person POV because it worked well with the chapter. I'm pretty sure that the other chapters will be in 1st person. From either Amy, Ty, or even Savannah's POV. Possibly another character...smiles knowingly_ _Also Amy has a little brother too, as well as Lou (who lives in the states)_.

**Chapter One**

"Has anyone ever told you that you're crazy?" Savannah Keller whispered frantically into the night air, her platinum blonde hair waving furiously around her face as she twisted her head to look behind her. When she was sure noone was outside, watching the spectacle and waiting for the right moment to crash their little 'party', she turned back to look into the small paddock. There she watched as a tall, slim girl of sixteen flicked a long rope at the hindquarters of a large buckskin horse. She turned an amused eye towards Savannah before refocusing on the task at hand.

"I mean seriously, do you have a death wish or am I lucky enough to be in attendance at your first escapade?" Savannah scowled as she watched the girl in the ring smother a smirk before flicking the rope again. She followed the buckskin with an experienced eye, waiting. Suddenly she turned, facing away from the horse. Savannah furrowed her brow in confusion. Obviously she had seen something that Savannah had missed. She watched in fascination as the buckskin stopped suddenly, eyeing the girl in the middle of the ring. Hesitantly he stuck out his nose, reaching. When he was sure the girl was not going to turn suddenly he pranced slowly and cautiously towards her. When she still didn't turn he nudged her shoulder. The girl now smiled fully, and reached up slowly to caress his long face. She then walked forward and around the ring as the buckskin followed.

"Good boy," she crooned, patting his neck affectionately. Amy Flemings turned towards Savannah with a gloating eye. "I told you we wouldn't get caught." They had snuck out of Amy's second story window and jaunted down to the barn that Amy's parents worked at. The whole time Savannah had hemmed and hawed over being caught and grounded and brutally murdered by their parents. Over what? A horse. Amy had recently become attached to the buckskin of the hour who not a single soul could figure out. He bucked every time someone even got near him. Amy's parents refused to let her get near him during the day so she had decided to take matters into her own hands.

"If you hadn't noticed, were still where were not supposed to be. Don't get excited, there is still ample time to be caught." Savannah hissed as Amy hooked the lead rope onto the buckskins halter.

"Oh, ye of little faith, we shall make it." Amy's smile withered as her joking did not amuse Savannah. "Van," she sighed, "Just trust me, okay?"

"Trust you?" Savannah laughed, "I have trusted you all night. I trusted you when we climbed down a humongous tree and I ripped my jeans. I trusted you when we pushed your car down the street before we started it. I trusted you when we parked said car a mile from the barn. I trusted you when you promised you only wanted to see the horse," Amy flinched at the mention of 'the horse'.

"Callie." Amy interjected with the horses name.

Savannah glared at her before resuming her rant without braking pace, "and I even trusted you when you decided to go for a freaking midnight session with _Callie_," she spat the name out like a curse. Amy dropped her eyes. It hurt that she could say something like that, but Amy knew it wasn't meant to be. Savannah loved horses also, she just didn't understand how Amy could get so attached to so many horses and risk everything to help them. Savannah was a one horse kind of gal, and although she would do anything for her horse Betty, that was as far as she would go.

"Look, Van, I know I dragged you out here against your will, kicking and screaming. You just have to understand that I had to help Callie. It's a weakness, I know that, but I can't help it." Amy led Callie into her stall and took off her halter and lead rope. She wound the rope up and hung it outside her stall, all while Savannah huffed and puffed by the door.

"Whatever, Amy. I'm over it, I just want to get through this night in one piece, preferably." Amy smiled and fell into step beside her friend.

"We can't all get what we want, Van." Amy's soft laugh carried through the silent night as Savannah elbowed her gently. They walked towards the road, angling their bodies towards the car that lay across a large pasture. They ran across the soft, lush grass in fits of laughter. They were breaking so many rules that night, but could care less as they playfully pushed each other in an attempt to be the first to the car.

"Oh!" Amy lifted her hands in silent triumph and danced around the car in twirls, shaking her hips back and forth. She dropped her arms into a crossed arm gesture and looked at Savannah. "I won."

"Only because you cheated!" Savannah propped her hands on her knees, trying to catch a breath.

"Oh, Van, stop making excuses." she patted her friend on the back, "It's really rather pathetic." Savannah's hand was fast and swift, knocking Amy in the leg and making her yelp in surprise and slip on the dewy grass.

"You bloody Americans should know better than to mess with the British." Savannah smirked while lending a hand to Amy, hoisting her up.

"Hey," Amy scoffed, wiping the grass off of her sweats, "I resent that! My origins may be from North America, but I am firm in the fact that I am 100 percent British." She exaggerated her slight accent to match that of Savannahs. She knew that she would never be British. Both her parents were Americans and only had the slightest accent due to the fact that they had lived there for almost twenty years. You pick up on these things, as did Amy. Her voice was a mix between American and British. Her words flowed quite easily and many a people thought her an oddity for it. You either had a British accent or an American, and somehow she had both.

"Amy, I love you like a sister, but I have something to tell you," she lowered her voice and looked around as if what she said next were top secret, "You," she bit her lip in anticipation, "are an American!" she squealed as Amy pushed her towards the car.

"Shut up and get in." Amy slid over the front of the car in an exaggerated motion and landed on the other side. She smiled and climbed in the car. The radio blasted on as she turned the key and automatically the two girls turned towards each other, their hands in replacement of microphones, and starting singing at each other, shaking their heads and dancing in the limited space. When the song ended Amy took off into the bleak night. As she neared her house she turned off the music and slowly drove up her driveway, making sure to make the least bit of noise. She cut the engine and looked up at the dark house. Hopefully noone had heard. The girls silently climbed out of the car and tiptoed towards the front door,

"Amy, what about the tree?" Savannah whispered, confused as to why they left one way and were entering another.

"Too hard to climb. The branches are high. You can only climb down not up." Amy explained, searching for the spare key above the door. She found it and unlocked the door, replacing the key after. She slowly pushed the door open, cringing at the slightest creak. She entered the house and beckoned Savannah in.

"Looks like we didn't get caught," Amy smiled, walking towards the kitchen for a drink. As she walked towards the kitchen the light in the living room suddenly came on and she turned slowly around, readying herself for the yells. She was surprised at the calm voice.

"Where the hell have you been?" her father looked at her, his eyes blazing but his voice controlled. Her mother stood slightly behind him, her head down. Amy heard the tiny cough from Savannah which clearly stated _I-told-you-so_.

"We were..." she was racking her brain for a plausible answer when she saw the brimming eyes of her mother. "Mom, what's wrong?" Her mom looked up and wiped at her eyes quickly, shaking her head.

"Where," her father glanced at her mother with worry, "have you been?"

"What's wrong with mom?" Amy demanded, pushing down the question like it was nothing. Her father looked at her with defiance before his shoulders slumped and he put his arm across Marion's shoulders.

"Something has happened." Amy's eyes flickered towards the stairs immediately, her little brothers face filling her vision. Her father saw this and shook his head, "Conner's fine, its your grandfather." Tim Flemings spoke the word 'grandfather' with restrained disdain. Jack, Marion's father, had never approved of Tim, especially after he had become depressed. Amy, though, adored her grandpa. She had gone to Virginia every summer for 3 weeks for the past eight years. She enjoyed that time with him and also with some of the kids her age that she met at parties her grandpa attended. It was only a month since she had seen him last, waving goodbye at the airport terminal.

"What happened?" Amy's voice was low, practically a whisper. She mentally readied herself for the coming blow and took a deep breath.

"A few hours ago he had a heart attack and was transported to the nearest hospital. He was in critical condition and couldn't be helped. He passed thirty minutes ago." Amy cringed at the words and felt the tell-tale prickle of tears behind her eyes. She blinked rapidly and forced them back. She would not show weakness, not in-front of her mom who looked ready to crumple to the floor in despair.

"Why didn't someone call when he was found?" she whispered, trying to think straight.

"The boy who sometimes helps your grandfather found him. Jack had asked him to run to the grocery store for him tomorrow, since Jack hasn't been feeling well. He was supposed to have called him later tonight with a list and when he didn't the boy decided to go check on him. He found him on the kitchen floor around nine thirty. He didn't know our number until the police looked it up in an attempt to contact us." Amy bit her lip to make herself concentrated. The boy who her father had been talking about was around her age. She had only met him once a few years ago, when she was twelve, and he had volunteered to fix the fence behind the house that was meant to keep Jacks golden retriever in at night. She had been on her way out to go to the park with the girl who she had met a few days before when Jack had dragged her to lunch with one of his old friends. Her name was Soraya Martin and Amy had been friends with her ever since. So she had been concentrated on getting ready when the young boy had smiled at her and said hello. She barely remembered what color his hair was. Yet, he had found him. _Why hadn't he gotten there earlier? _Amy thought, grasping for someone to blame._ If he had, Jack would still be alive._

Thinking of that incident she gasped. Who would take care of Oliver, Jacks dog?

"What about Ollie?" Amy looked frantic at the thought. Ollie was almost ten years old and would be lost without Jack. Amy came as a close second to his owner, but she wasn't there to be with him.

"The boy," Marion gasped out as she held back tears. She looked pensive for a second, "I can't for the life of me remember his name. Brian, I think." she nodded, sure of herself. "Bry took Ollie until we can get there."

"Get where?" a voice came from the stairs. They all turned to look at the thirteen year old boy standing there, looking confused. Conner Flemings looked at each face in turn, and when noone answered he walked towards them, "Get where?"

"Honey," Marion looked at Conner in apology, "Grandpa passed away tonight."

Conner looked at her in shock, then turned to Amy for reassurance.

Amy was heartbroken. She was not the only one who was close to her grandfather. Lou, Amy's older sister, only saw their grandfather once a year, if that. Of course she would be sad, and mourn, but she would not feel the loss as much as those who truly knew him. Unlike Lou, Conner had gone to Virginia along with Amy for the last five years. He too was close to their grandpa. As she looked down at him, his confused, scared look, she finally felt the effects of the recent news. She nodded as a tear finally strayed from her blurred eyes.

Conner's gaze lingered on Amy before slowly returning to their mother. "When are we leaving?" This question did not shock anyone. They all knew he was hurting, but out of all of them, Conner was the most level-headed and logical. He would not waste precious time crying when he could be doing something of more importance. Amy had no doubt he would shed tears while lying in bed later.

"As soon as possible." Marion took a deep breath and wiped at a lingering tear on her cheek. "Most likely early in the morning. You all should get some sleep." Suddenly she seemed to notice Savannah, who was standing silently, giving them some room. "Savannah honey, I hope you don't mind cutting your visit short. I could bring you home now or early tomorrow morning, whichever is more convenient." her voice was tight, and wound short. She was not her usual warm self.

"My dad can pick me up, I'm sure. He won't mind, what with the circumstances." she looked at Amy with sympathy then back at Marion. "I'm truly sorry for your loss." Marion only nodded and watched as Savannah headed towards the kitchen to use the phone.

"Amy, Conner." Tim stepped to the side of Marion and laid a companionable hand on her lower back. Amy saw the slight change in her mothers figure as she rested against her fathers hand in thanks. "I think it would be best if you go pack your things quickly so you can be ready when your mother and I figure out when we will be leaving."

Amy, in her melancholy state could not be logical like her brother and father. All she could think about was the damn dog. She tried to push aside the worry and think about more important things, but for some reason it _was _the most important thing to her. It helped to not think about her grandfathers corpse, lying cold in a morgue.

"What about Ollie?" she repeated her previous question, because for the life of her she couldn't remember the answer she had been given. She looked at the faces surrounding her, waiting for an answer. She saw the saddened, yet hard face of her brother. The confused, heartbroken face of her mother. Then the face of her father, his lips moving, his eyes worried.

Lips moving, but no words.

She saw the way his lips smacked together and the way his tongue lolled in his mouth. He should have been forming words, but he wasn't. Amy grew maddened when she realized her was mouthing his answer. Why couldn't he speak?

"What about Ollie?" she practically shouted, pushing her father with both hands on his chest. He looked surprised and his lips began to move again, but still no words penetrated Amy's ears.

"What about Ollie?" this time her voice came out weak and soft. She fell to her knees and her hands covered her eyes. She rocked back and forth repeating the question like a mantra.

Vaguely she felt hands lifting her from the cold floor. She heard the thudding of feet mounting the rising stairs. She felt the soft mattress curve to her body. Only then did she react. She clutched frantically at the shirt of the person who had carried her. She opened her eyes and saw a deformed image of her father, his eyes worried.

"Ollie needs me." she whispered, hoping to God the words had actually exited her mouth. It was the most important thing, the most important.

This time his words broke through to her, his mouth mimicking the voice entering her ears. "He's fine." Covers surrounded her. "Sleep now, baby. Just sleep."

_Okay. Just so you know the title is a work in progress. It might be Untitled for a while, if not then it may vary. Sorry, I'm usually good with titles, but this one is hard. _

_Next chapter will be the plane ride, arriving at the farm, and most likely the introduction of the most important guy to have graced Heartland. Of course you all know who I mean:)_

_Oh, and Ollie._

_Review concentrates on button in left hand corner_


	2. Goodbye

_Well, you all have probably noticed the new title 'What About Ollie?'. I'm sure you recognize this from the first chapter when Amy was worried about her grandpa's dog, Ollie. Now I'm sure this sounds like an odd name, but if you really think about it, it's not. The question Amy kept repeating in her shocked state was 'What about Ollie?' which showed the emotion she was trying to keep in check. I'm hoping to do this story justice and give it a lot of emotion. I mean a family member dying, moving away from the one home you've ever known, counting on an old dilapidated farm to keep you above water, and going to a new school. These and so many other things cause many emotions to run rampart in someone. So 'What About Ollie' is supposed to signify the emotion going on in the story, not the actual worry of a dog._

_Now, I understand the importance of giving credit where credit is due. So for the suggestion of the title, I thank Steph. I would have never though of this title, and it's the first time I've actually blanked on a title for any of my stories. So thank you._

_**Note: **By the way I am guessing on the distance from England to Virginia. I could look it up but I am insanely lazy today. But, my friend traveled from New York to Australia and that took about 36 hours so I am GUESSING that England to Virginia is a little less. So I am rounding it to thirty hours. Also, Amy's birthday is different. It's actually in September._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own anything that resembles the writings of Lauren Brooke. I do, though, claim to own the plot lines and characters that did not appear in the Heartland books._

**Chapter Two**

In my dream I was riding Callie. Her powerful strides pounded beneath me, and I felt it as each hoof hit and released the ground. But I didn't hear it. In my dream I vaguely connected this with the fact that I hadn't been able to hear my dad as he soothed me, but I didn't dwell on the fact of silence. The scene was too beautiful to be intruded upon by any manner of noise, so I only concentrated on the horse beneath me and the endless pasture in front of me.

I felt Callie's beautiful mane whipping rhythmically against my leg in the soundless universe and I smiled at the fact that although I couldn't hear, I could feel and see. Nothing was better than being able to feel and see the joys in life. I closed my eyes in the pure ecstasy of the ride and let go of the reins, knowing I was safe. I braced my hands in front of me, smiling into the wind. When suddenly Callie wasn't beneath me anymore. My eyes popped open in fright and the hands that had been bracing me whipped around in pure air. The pasture was gone and I hung in a black hole of nothing like a cartoon character realizing they were about to fall, but being held mid-air through this revelation. I knew I was going to fall, so I only waited for the tell-tale drop of the stomach. When it didn't come I was confused. I waited, mid-air, wondering why I felt as if I were flying.

In the distance I heard my name being called and I scrambled to crawl through the blackness towards the voice. I desperately clung to the voice, knowing if I didn't react right away it might leave. My hand curled onto something in the darkness and I pulled at it, hoping with all hope that it was some kind of door.

"Amy, honey wake up." my eyes popped open as my mother shook me, her eyes worriedly staring down at me. I glanced past her to see my father reaching into the overhead storage that ran along the planes length and Conner taking the bags that he handed to him. I was confused at first as to how I got on a plane when I suddenly remembered the past hours.

After my show of shock, I slept for only seven hours, if that. I had just turned over after waking up from one of multiple nightmares when my dad had come in, gently shaking me. We had all packed in a mad dash, needing to catch the first plane to Virginia, which was at 8:45am. We arrived at the airport a mere ten minutes before our plane took off. I stayed up, unable to even close my eyes for the first few hours, but soon enough fatigue overtook me and I fell into a deep sleep for about 10 hours before waking for a while then dozing off again. All together on a thirty hour trip I slept over half of that time. I was quite proud of myself, and fully rested. I yawned, though, as most people do even after sleeping well over the needed amount of time.

"We're there?" I asked, already knowing the obvious answer. My mother knew this but nodded anyways, still gazing at me with worry.

"What?" I accommodated her, knowing she wanted to ask if I was 'quite all right' in that motherly tone that implied she knew otherwise.

'Are you quite all right?" I smiled inwardly at predicting the exact question she would ask. She always added that one exaggerated 'quite' to make sure I knew she wasn't just asking about my physical all-rightness. She meant mentally and emotionally. I sighed, readying myself to play my part in the conversation.

I took the immensely annoyed tone of a teenager who wasn't 'quite all right' but refused to admit it to her mother. Although, to mothers all over, it sounded at though I was annoyed at the off-base question, because of course I'm all right.

"Of course I'm all right." I scoffed at her. It was all a game to me. My mother and I weren't high up on the mother/daughter rivalry sheet, but we weren't tuned to each other like some other mothers and daughters. She loved me and I loved her. We talked about such things as clothes and friends and upcoming events. Sometimes even the weather. To some it would look like we were the best of friends, but in reality there was so much left unsaid between us. We had fun together and I loved her dearly, but she didn't provide me with the outlet for my emotional problems that I needed. She tried, like every other mother, to understand and ask and make sure that I was okay in every aspect, but it just wasn't what I needed. Somehow I needed her to, for once, see what was wrong and confront me on it. Don't ask if I'm 'quite all right' ask how the hell I'm feeling since my grandpa just died.

I am an up-front kind of person who likes to deal with things head on and have people deal with me the same way. My mom preferred to dodge around things with sketchy questions. That was our downfall if there ever was one.

After the initial worry ceased from my mothers face she simply patted me on the leg, smiled lightly, and stood. She wrestled her carry-on from the compartment above and then handed me mine, expecting me to catch it. I didn't. My purse crashed, full-impact, into my lap and then fell limply to the ground with a light _thud_. I stared blankly at my legs where they had taken on the weight of my purse, then my eyes shifted to my mom.

"Nice." she smiled and held back a laugh with a thundering cough as I leaned down to pick up the few things that had scattered from my bag. I stuffed my wallet back in then stood, finally ready to get off of the plane. By now most of the passengers had filed out of the long body of the plane and only a few stood, still readying themselves. My father pushed his way through, beckoning us with a flick of his wrist. My mother rolled her eyes at his tactics before apologizing to the few people my dad had rudely bumped against.

We finally exited the airport after my father verbally beat a security guard for using the wand on me because of, as it turned out, the broken watch in my pocket. This must have seemed weird to the guard since all I carried of the broken watch was the round face of it. It was no larger than a nickel, but who carries around a broken watch? I do. About six years ago, when I was ten, I was bucked off of a horse. I had been riding at my mom and dads stables and one of their co-workers was supposed to be watching from the side, but I had told him he could talk to his 'lady-friend' while I rode, I was confident in my skills since I had been riding since I was four. Well, little did I know that the horse spooked easily. A flyaway plastic bag rattled in the wind across the paddock and my horse started to canter. When I tried to calm her down she start to buck and buck and buck. I couldn't help her and I knew it, and soon I was hitting the ground. Later on I realized that my watch had broken and the time was that of when I hit the ground. I kept it because that was the exact moment I realized I wanted to, no matter what, always help a horse in need. It was my good luck charm and my reality checker.

"Dad, get over it already. It was the guys _job_." I shivered as I pulled the hood of my sweater up and over my head. It was raining outside as I stepped from inside the airport.

"I know, it just..." he paused and looked at me, "pushed a button or something." I rolled my eyes at his excuse. He was worried about me for the same reasons my mom was. It wasn't that hard to figure out.

"Whatever, let's just get a cab, and soon." my teeth clacked together as the rain poured down. After only a few seconds a cab pulled up near my father on the curb. We all hurriedly stuffed our bags into the cab (which almost didn't fit) and climbed into the backseat.

_Two hours later._

The cab turned onto the dirt driveway that wound up to my grandpa's house, and I held my breath in anticipation. Would it look the same now that grandpa wasn't there? Would the old barns still creak like they were aging right along with him? Would the garden facing the woods still be seeably kept? Would the shutter on the window of my room still be slightly crooked, or would death have erased all the small things?

We curved around a large clutter of trees and finally I saw it all. The cabdriver parked right behind my grandpa's old pickup, which the sight of made my throat clench. We all slowly climbed out, surveying the farm.

I stepped out and walked a few steps towards the barns, listening.

I smiled, they still creaked like the old bones of my grandpa. Although I was mildly confused as to why God wouldn't stop the creaking right along with the body of my grandpa. It was only right that since he stopped aging his beloved farm did too. I shook this thought off and walked towards the house. I looked up and sighed as I realized the shutter on the left of my window was still slightly crooked.

My mother took my hand and squeezed, knowing I was noticing the small things like she was. We walked, hand in hand, to the front door. Conner and dad were already walking into the house, carrying all the bags. I followed and came to stand in the kitchen.

My mother gasped as I internally groaned. Everything was the same as it was when he died. A cold pot of coffee was sitting in its cradle, a mug half filled right next to it. The table was cluttered with mail and magazines and a photo album, opened up to a picture of all of us at Christmas only a few years before.

"It's the same." I whispered, my throat almost refusing to let the words pass. I let go of my mothers hand and almost ran to the living room. I passed through it, refusing to notice the list of needed groceries laying on the coffee table. I came to the back wall of the living room and flung open the curtains that covered a glass sliding door. I let out a low yelp as a tear slid down my face. It was all the same.

I opened the door and stepped out onto a very small deck. I passed by the little table that rested on it and walked down into the garden. How many summers had I helped him plant in here? How many summers had he explained to me what each plant was? How many times had I hidden behind that scarecrow we had made, giggling as he counted to twenty?

I walked up to the scarecrow and lightly ran a finger along the seam of the flannel shirt it adorned. The first summer I had come here, the year I turned eight, I had been obsessed with the Wizard of Oz. I had fallen in love with the quirky characters, and fell hard for Scarecrow. When I saw the 30x30 garden I didn't care that it was small and that it wasn't a cornfield, I figured that everyone needed a scarecrow. So I explained this with careful precision to my grandpa, hoping he didn't shun the idea, and practically knocked him over when he agreed that we needed one.

We had gathered up old straw left in the barn and an old flannel shirt and jeans from grandpas closet. We had sat in the middle of the garden and stuffed and glued and rearranged for nearly two hours.

The memory choked me, and I went inside to sleep, not caring that I wasn't the least bit tired.

I woke to the sound of the phone ringing from downstairs. I turned to the clock on my night stand, crinkling my eyebrows at the time. I thought I wasn't tired but I had slept for almost three hours. It was almost seven o'clock. I figured I was just jet lagged and began to climb out of bed. I didn't hear anyone going to the phone so I assumed everyone was sleeping. I scurried faster out of my sheets and hurried down the spiral staircase and into the kitchen.

"Hello?" I breathed into the phone, not sure if I had caught the caller or not.

"Hi, is this Marion?" a deep voice came through the phone. I lightly cleared my throat of sleep before answering.

"No, this is her daughter. Can I ask who's calling?"

"This is Ty Baldwin. I was just calling to see when you would like me to bring over Ollie." I racked my brain to remember the name my mother had said the boy who found grandpa was. I had thought she'd said Brian, or Bry for short. I guess she had gotten confused.

"Oh, uh, I guess anytime would be good. We're all here." I paused, gathering myself up, knowing I had to say it. "You found him right?" I wasn't sure if he heard me because the other end of the line was silent.

"Yeah." a short, sympathetic pause. "I'm so sorry." and he sounded it. I absorbed his tone of voice but I felt the anger towards him that I had felt earlier. If only he had been faster.

"So am I." I hoped he heard the contempt I felt towards him. I breathed in, readying myself for my next words, when suddenly I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to have to look at him and know that if he had been a mite bit faster grandpa might still be alive. I couldn't be the one to greet him, and I was the only one awake. He couldn't bring Ollie over. "Look, its getting sort of late and everyone here is sleeping, so if you could just bring Ollie over anytime tomorrow. Whenever is convenient for you, and that will be fine." Inhale, exhale. "Goodbye."

I slipped the phone into its cradle before snatching it back up. I didn't want him to call again, saying tonight was the only good time. I would bring the phone into my room so that noone else could answer when he called. So I slipped the phone into the large pocket of the robe I adorned, and began to walk into the living room.

On the far right wall, right smack dab in the middle, was a fireplace. Above it was a large photo taken when Conner was only a baby, me a mere toddler, and Lou a teenager. Grandpa stood behind two chairs that held my mom and dad, and his arm was around Lou, who stood smiling to the side of dad. Conner was bundled in my moms arms, and I sat happily in my father lap. It was my favorite photo.

I idly rubbed my fingers across it, remembering things that made my stomach clench together. I stopped and walked towards the couch, sitting heavily, still rubbing my stomach in agony. When the pain subsided I sat up weakly and skimmed my fingers across the coffee table, working my way towards the grocery list. When my fingers came upon it they clasped it gently and turned it over.

Written in the decisive handwriting of Jack Bartlett was a list for more than groceries, I noticed.

_hamburger_

_chicken_

_rice_

_eggs_

_milk_

_coffee beans_

_dish soap_

_mayonnaise_

_Saddle with carved leaves throughout for Amy. Should be on hold at counter._

I felt the pain in my abdomen restart as I realized that Jack had my birthday gift all picked out, and on hold. He had trusted the actual receiving of the package to Ty. He must have really been sick. Groceries were one thing, but personal gifts were something only he would handle unless he were truly incapable.

"Why didn't he tell us?" I gasped out as I began to silently cry. Why would he keep his sickness to himself? He knew I would have been here in an instant, helping him. It killed me to know that I had seen him only weeks before, and he hadn't confided in me about any ails or pains.

I carefully folded the paper and slipped it into the pocket along with the phone. I sniffled and cleared my throat before climbing the stairs. I tiptoed to my room before carefully easing the door open, shutting it just as carefully. I walked towards the bedside table that I had picked out that first summer when grandpa had taken me to a bunch of sales around town, helping me create my own space in his house. He had wanted it to feel like home, and it had. I pulled open the drawer and extracted a black leather book. I skipped through, almost to the end and placed the list between two pages I knew so well. They were filled with my last day here, the day I had gone on a walk with him in the woods, on the old horse trail that had fallen into shambles after he had closed the farm. Conner had gone to the movies with a new friend, so we had taken the opportunity at hand. We'd had the greatest time, and it had been the last time before he'd seen us off at the airport. I had written about the day in my journal while Conner slept next to me.

As I slipped the paper into the crinkled pages, I silently said goodbye.

_Okay, so no Ty yet. Only a phone call. But her WILL be in the next chapter. No doubt about it. But school starts tomorrow so I have no clue when the next chapter will be._


	3. Meeting

_**Disclaimer:** Not mine._

**Chapter Three**

"Eggs?" my mom asked as she circled the newly cleaned kitchen table, ladling out breakfast. I glanced at the pan held in her hands and my stomach turned at the thought. I smiled graciously and shook my head. This made her frown and look at my plate that held only a piece of toast.

"Amy, you have to eat something." I held up the toast in her face, then took a bite.

"I am." she shook her head, giving up, before plunking a large amount of eggs in front of my dad. I internally cheered, knowing I had only skimmed out of that one.

I knew I had to eat, and I planned on it. I just wasn't hungry and the thought of certain foods made me sick to my stomach. Why force something when it obviously isn't going to work?

"Mom?" Conner spoke up as eggs were placed on his plate. "What are we doing today?"

"Well," she sat down at her own place at the table. She took a bite of a biscuit before speaking again. "Your dad and I have to go into town and run some errands." Conner and I both looked at her in question. She was being super vague by saying 'errands'.

"We're, uh, setting up the arrangement for grandpa's funeral and going to the store and a few other things." She glanced at me quickly and I knew what 'other things' were. They hadn't gotten my birthday present yet, thinking they had time, but it was only a few weeks away and now they would be busy till then with all of Jack's arrangements. Including his will and most likely a sale of some sort for the things not stated and not wanted.

"Oh, well, what about Ollie?" I asked, still mulling over what things we wouldn't keep when I remembered the phone call. I looked up, fast, as I said this and saw my parents looking at me with worry in their eyes. They clearly thought I was about to go into super-depressed-mode and start freaking out like the other night.

"Ty Baldwin," I looked at my mom with a small smile, "not Bry, called last night while everyone was sleeping. I told him to bring Ollie over here today sometime, so someone has to be here and I planned on maybe taking a hike..." I paused. I planned on saying 'to mine and grandpas place', but that seemed to personal to share. "in the woods."

"Can't you wait until he brings him over?" my dad asked, finishing off his breakfast.

"Well, I'd really rather not. I was looking forward to being on my own today," I stopped dramatically before throwing out the clincher I knew would seal the deal. I had to act sad, which wasn't too hard. "to think."

"Oh!" my mom cried in a whisper of shock. I looked around the table and noticed everyone had the same look. I was sad and needed time to think and cry and mourn by myself. They understood. I felt bad deceiving them. I mean, all of that was true but the absolute main reason was so I wouldn't see Ty. It would make everything too real.

"Well, if you must. Conner, your going to be here right?" Conner only nodded. He had taken on a confused look and was staring at me. He was good at reading people and no doubt had figured out that mourning wasn't the only reason behind the hike. I started to blush under his scrutiny and jolted up out of my seat.

"Well, I'm done, so I'm going to go get ready and then leave. I'll see you guys later." I kissed my dads cheek and started up the stairs.

"Amy," I stopped and turned. "Take your cell phone just incase we need to call you for any reason."

" Okay, mom. Love you." I began to climb the stairs again and when I got to the top I walked towards my room. I gathered my bathing suit, a pair of jeans and an american eagle t-shirt, and headed towards the bathroom.

After I took a shower I dressed, pulled on a pair of sneakers, grabbed up a hoodie, a towel, and my cell phone, stuffed them into a handbag, and headed downstairs. Conner was sitting in the living room watching t.v.

"Mom and dad leave already?" he only nodded, totally engrossed in his show. I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen to make a water bottle for the hike. When I was done I stood in the doorway of the living room again, "Con, I'm leaving." No response. "Conner, I'm leaving." When he still didn't answer me I walked up and palm slapped the back of his head, "I'm leaving, call my cell if you need me."

"Ow, God damn it Amy." he nursed the back of his head like a wounded animal. I slapped it again.

"Don't curse, you're too young." he looked up at me and winced.

"I'm thirteen, I can do whatever I want."

"Not if I tell mom." this was a major threat in my household. My mom had given us both a speech about it the first time I let a swear word slip in front of her. She told us she knew we would at some point, if we weren't already, begin to swear. She just didn't want it in her house, because it isn't 'nice'.

"If you tell mom then I'll tell her about the fact that the other night wasn't the _only_ time you've snuck out before." he smiled at me as my eyes grew wide in astonishment and fear.

"Fine, curse if you want." I poked the back of his head, "See you later, loser. Ty should probably be here soon." It was almost 12:30, he'd want it out of the way, right?

The thought that he may very well be on his way now made me hurry out into the yard. I passed quickly by the barns, promising to myself that I would appreciate them more later, after Ty was gone. I made my way across the pasture and towards the woods, spotting the horse trail not far away. I finally got to it and headed into the woods.

I walked for about thirty minutes before finally finding the spot grandpa and I had adorned ours. It was right off of the main trail, so I knew I wouldn't get lost. I stepped around a tree and saw what I had just begun to hear.

The large stream was steady and calm to my left and then it gradually became rougher as it fell over rocks and such. I ignored most of it and walked towards my favorite part. It was near the end of the stream and acted as a small swimming pool, about the size of three jacuzzi's put together, and was calmer there. It was constantly full from the stream but also constantly flowing out as the stream picked up again.

I sighed and smiled. I had wanted to swim the last time I had come, but grandpa didn't want me swimming with no suit and nothing to dry off with. I had promised that I would swim next time we came, and he had agreed to swimming also. The promise made me close my eyes with the same pain as the night before.

I carefully shed my clothes while fighting back tears. I wanted this to be a happy time, not a sad emotional one. I lightly tipped a toe into the water and smiled. It was almost warm, and felt amazing. I went over to the nearest tree and bent down to pick up my towel, to have it ready.

When I went to stand up I shrieked and jumped approximately five feet in the air as someone spoke behind me.

"Hey." I turned, fast, ready to ward off an attacker. What I saw wasn't what I expected. Standing about ten feet away was a tall guy with dark brown hair that fell messily over his brow. He was dressed in a pair of army shorts and a white wife-beater that clearly outlined his toned body. (My brother has this outfit and I absolutely love it. He wears a shirt over his wife-beater, but I prefer it without.) As my gaze traveled down him I spotted the leash wrapped around his wrist and the dog on the end.

"Ollie!" I smiled brightly as the dog strained against the leash. I scowled, we never put him on a leash. "You can let him go." I tried to sound polite but my voice came out harsh. He didn't seem to notice though and casually flicked the leash off his wrist and Ollie bounded forward. I dropped to my knees on the dirt, and greeted Ollie as he jumped on me and licked my face. After a minute I pushed him off and stood, suddenly noticing my outfit.

I had stripped down to my bikini that didn't leave much to the imagination. Savannah bought it for me for my last birthday because she thought my tasteful one piece was too 'unrevealing for a girl with a body like yours' I'd never worn them and hadn't planned on it until I accidentally grabbed the wrong bathing suit while packing. So now I stood, practically naked, in front of a guy I didn't even know.

"Uh." I looked down my body and noticed as he did also, lingering in certain areas. I glanced down at the towel I had discarded while Ollie bombarded me and internally groaned. It was all dirty where it had dropped on the ground and Ollie had trampled over it. My clothes were past Ty and by the water hole, so I just looked up at him and smiled shyly.

"Hi." I said shyly as he smiled brightly and his eyes traveled to mine. I was surprised at their bright emerald color and blushed.

"Hey, I'm Ty. I think we met a few years ago." he held out his hand to shake mine. As if physical contact weren't a compromising position for me at the moment. I took a deep breath and held out my hand and felt his fingers curl around mine.

"Amy. And to be truthful, I remember you coming over one time but I don't actually remember _you_ at all." I let go of his hand.

"I don't remember you much either, although..." he paused meaningly, "you've definitely _changed_." I almost hit him. How dare he make a blatant remark about my body and how I've 'changed'.

"Look, if you think you can come at me with those crude remarks, then you better think twice beca..." he stopped me mid-ramble by touching my hair quickly.

"I meant you grew your hair out. It was short last time. Your also taller." he smiled at my surprised expression. I felt bad at making suck a wrong assumption that he was being rude with me. "Although, if you really want to know, you've grown up that way too."

I should have been offended again, but for some reason this remark amused me to great end because I hadn't seen it coming. Without realizing it a burst of surprised laughter escaped me and turned into full fledged hold-your-stomach, burst-a-lung laughter. I vaguely noticed his amused smile and the glint in his eye as I gasped for air. After a few minutes I caught my breath and coughed a few times, then finally stood silent before him. I suddenly crossed my arms in an attempt to cover myself when I realized I had probably just given him some grade-A full frontal boobage.

"Sorry, you surprised me." I dropped my eyes from his, remembering why he had Ollie in the first place.

"No problem." he noticed as I glanced right behind him where my clothes lay in a pile. He swiftly leaned over and picked them up, lightly throwing them to me. "Here."

"Thanks." I slipped on the shirt first, rolling my eyes at how much _that_ helped. I bent forward, glad I'd pulled on my shirt first, and slipped into my jeans, buttoning them while I glanced at him. "Thanks for bringing Ollie over too."

"It's the least I could do." he searched my face, "How are you...and your family?"

"It's hard, but we're doing okay." I looked up at him as I realized something. "Why are you here?"

"Ollie..." he pointed at him, seeming confused at my question.

"No," I corrected myself, "I meant in the woods. I figured you'd drive him over."

"Oh, well Ollie hasn't been for a good walk lately and I felt bad. I only live about a mile through these woods and the trail breaks off into one that leads to my house. So I just figured we'd walk." I just listened and didn't speak as he stopped his explanation. All of the sudden everything was quiet and awkward and I was itching to get away from him. I knew I would let the anger I had just seemed to remember out on him if I didn't get away soon.

"Well, uh, I better go." I picked up my dirty towel and stuck it in my bag, which I then slung over my shoulder, calling Ollie as I did. I made to walk away when he talked.

"Were you going to swim?" I jerked around and stared at him. Needing to get away. "I'll leave if you want me to."

"No," I shook my head almost frantically. "I was going to but it's freezing. I'll come back tomorrow or something." I smacked my self mentally. I'd just told him I might come back, now I couldn't.

"Oh, okay. Well bye." he smiled softly. "It was nice to see you again, and I'm sorry about Jack. He was a good guy." I saw the sadness in his eyes and they threatened to quail my anger, and that in itself angered me. Especially when he looked at me that way.

"Thanks."I answered curtly, startling him. So I took the opening and turned and walked away, calling Ollie as I went. When I was a good distance away I looked back and saw Ty with his foot dipped in the water hole, and a confused look on his face. It was warm.

_I know it was really short but I just wanted to get the meeting between Ty and Amy over with. Review please:)_


	4. Convincing

_Here it is._

_**Disclaimer:** Not mine._

I walked across the driveway towards the house, stopping occasionally to pet and smother Ollie in hugs. He seemed to get annoyed after the third time of jubilant play and I just proceeded to the house, frowning as I noticed a car in the driveway. I didn't recognize it and began to walk faster.

"Mom? Dad?" I called, stepping into the kitchen. There was a new mess on the table my mom had cleaned. It looked like a bunch of paperwork, and when I turned a sheet of paper towards me I noticed it was all for the farm. I turned it back to its original place and proceeded into the living room. The curtains that usually hung free across the sliding doors were pulled open and I saw my mom and dad sitting at the table that was situated on the small deck. There was also a third person, a man with graying hair, talking to them with a business air. I squinted to see if I recognized him, and near screamed when Conner spoke from behind me.

"He's grandpa's lawyer." I turned to him and ushered him, by the ear, into the kitchen and out of view from the deck. I pushed him towards the table while I stayed near the doorway, peaking around and looking out at them.

"What do you mean? Why's he here?" Conner nursed his ear while glaring at me.

"How should I know?" I gave him a _give-me-a-break _look and saw his shoulders slump in defeat. "Okay, so _maybe_ I eavesdropped a little."

"So?" I encouraged him to speak, to tell me everything he knew.

"Well I know that he came over like, ten minutes after mom and dad got home. Mom looked really excited about something and dad looked a little weary. Like he does when mom spends a whole bunch of money on a project." I grimaced. My mom had a different project every two months. One time it was interior decorating. Our whole kitchen was filled with cows. "So mom started babbling about how it would cost so much less than before, and how we would have money left over and me and you would get used to the idea."

"What idea?" my eyes widened in surprise.

"I don't know." I gave him a penetrating stare. "I swear!"

I sighed and put my arm around his shoulders, "I taught you well, little brother." I led him towards the table and sat him down in a chair, then rounded the table and sat opposite him.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the farm?" I asked, looking through the papers. There were bills and in-detail description of all the problems that had been fixed and things that needed to be fixed from years before.

"I don't know." Conner glanced at a sheet I handed him that showed how much the farm was worth in its dilapidated state. "Wow, this much and its not even fixed up!"

"I guess. I mean, maybe were going to sell it. Supposing mom inherited it." I leaned far to the right in my chair to peek out at the porch.

"Well, of course mom got it. She's all the family grandpa had left. Unless he gave it to one of us...or Lou." I laughed lightly at the thought of Lou running a farm. She actually lived in the town over, married to a vet, Scott Trewin. They'd met at Christmas one year when we were all down and Grandpa had a party. She'd given up her job and taken up a banking one down here. She married Scott two years before and they had a one year old little girl, Kiora (Kay). The only reason we hadn't seen her yet was because her, Scott, and Kay were on vacation and wouldn't be back for two more days.

"Maybe that's what she meant." Conner looked confused. "Maybe if we sell the farm and get the money, we'll be able to build ours back home, with money left over! Mom and dad have been saving for years, now they can finally do it."

"Maybe, but why would we have to get used to that? I mean, we want that too." The boy had a point. I sighed and clunked my chin into the palm of my hand and waited for my parents to come back in.

About thirty minutes later the sliding door opened and my mom came bounding in, practically clapping with joy. Dad stood outside and shook the graying mans hand, before they both followed my mom back inside.

"Conner, Amy!" My mom shrieked, hugging us both quickly and then suddenly stood still, hands clasped, all business.

"Guys, this is Mr. Horowitz, Jacks lawyer." I nodded politely and shook the mans hand. It felt like it had just been taking out of a pot of water after sitting in it for three hours. Pruny.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled at him, then looked to my dad in question.

"Well, thank you Mr. Horowitz. You've been a great help." Mr. Horowitz, obviously a man of few words, shook my fathers hand again, smiled at my mom, and left.

"Dad, what's going on?" I bombarded him right away, needing to know what was happening.

"Well kids, we have something to tell you." He grabbed my moms hand and squeezed it. Apparently this was something big. I just looked at Conner with worry. He shrugged and we readied ourselves for the news.

"Well, grandpa left me the farm!" Mom seemed both surprised and excited.

"I figured that." I frowned. "So how much are we getting for it?"

"Getting for it?" she now seemed totally baffled, before she realized and looked almost frightened. "Oh, Tim, they think..."

Dad patted their joined hands then looked at us, taking over. "Amy, what we're trying to say is were not selling." Now it was my turn to look shocked and confused. "We're going to movie to Virginia and fix up the farm." he paused. "It's what we've always wanted."

There was a long silence before I finally found my voice. "In England! What we always wanted it in England!"

"Honey, you have to understand. We would have to save so much more money to be able to build up a farm from scratch, but if we just fix up this farm we'll have enough money for all our supplies and maybe even enough for three more horses!" I just stared at her.

"Move here?" my eyes grew wide, "Start a new school! Mom I'm a Junior, switching schools in high school is suicide! I'll have to make new friends and start over and...mom!" I groaned and begged and pleaded with my voice.

"You both already know people! Amy, you know Soraya and her boyfriend...Matt. Conner you know Derek and Kyle. It won't be like starting over, not totally."

"But practically." I thought about building up the farm and having horses to help, without having to sneak out, and having my room here permanently, the room I loved. Memories of the farm flooded through me and my resolve broke down a little.

"Fine, I'll move here. Under one condition." I stuck up one finger to make my point.

"And what's that?" My dad asked.

"I get my car back." I'd gotten my car taken away the night Van and I snuck out...the night grandpa died.

"Amy, what you did was wrong and that is the only fair punishment." Mom stated, but I saw her bending around the edges.

"Mom, moving here should count as_ some_ sort of punishment. I mean I love it here but its not home with all my friends. Plus, I'm starting a new school. I can't be driven to school by my _parents_."

"She's right." I love my dad. "You can have the car back, but no more sneaking out."

"Fine. It's not like I have anywhere to go now." I looked over at Conner who hadn't spoken a word. "Con, what do you think about all this?"

"I think," his pensive face became excited, "I think I need to go call Kyle. He's going to die!" I smiled at him, happy he had friends here. Back home he had been popular but broke up with the most popular girl in school because she was a snob and then she'd spread rumors about him. This was only a month ago and was still bad territory for him.

"Well, I guess that's settled." I sighed, thinking of Savannah. She was going to be so devastated. We'd been friends for what seemed like forever. She had thought I was only coming down for the funeral, but now... "When's the funeral?"

"The day after tomorrow." My mom looked down, saddened by the change of subject.

I saw tears in her eyes and felt them welling in my own, so I headed out of the kitchen. I thought over what had just happened and slumped onto my bed. We were moving to Virginia to start a horse farm and I had to start a new school.

This was going to be fun.

_The Next Day._

I stepped into the musty barn and automatically started coughing. Dust billowed up into my nostrils and into my throat, causing me to have an attack. The dust finally settled and I flicked the switch I knew was to the right of the doorway. Lights over five out of the eleven stalls flickered on, barely, and lit the long barn.

"Your dream come true, mom." I muttered. The barn was going to take a lot of work. Holes in the ceiling have to be filled. Walls and floors had to be scrubbed. Electricity had to be fixed. Paint had to be spread, and _something _had to be done to the smell.

I stepped over an old water bucket and then nearly tripped over an ancient grooming kit. I rolled my eyes when I finally gained some sort of balance and kept going down through the barn. I'd already been in the front barn, which was only in a little better shape. The farm had slowly dwindled down, and the last stalls to have been used were in the front barn. So the back barn was in worse condition.

I managed to get almost to the last stall when I tripped again. This time it wasn't so easy to keep my balance and I ended up on the floor, spread eagle on my back.

"Ow." I moaned, and sat up to look at what I had tripped over. Still rolling slightly, about eight feet away, was an old soccer ball. I was befuddled as to why grandpa would have an old soccer ball before I remembered.

I had played soccer since I was five years old but had given it up when my mom and dad bought Marco and Rosy, the horses that landed them their job in England for healing horses. We'd had them for a few years before I became truly interested in them. After too many missed practices I had given up trying to stay away. That was only three years ago and the sight of the soccer ball made my heart leap. I'd forgotten how much I'd loved the game. It had been my whole life up until horses.

I gingerly lifted myself from the ground and walked over to the ball. I nudged my toe underneath it and flung it up into the air, bounced it on my knee a couple times, and then caught it.

"I still got it." I smiled at all the old memories flooding my mind. I'd been good, real good. When I declined the offer of the team my Freshman year, and then my Sophomore, the coaches had been angered. One had actually confronted my parents on it. Like it was their choice.

I walked towards the barn door, still holding the ball and just playing with it along my arms. I didn't even think about what I was doing as I stepped out of the barn and headed towards the large field where the trail started. When I got there I set the ball down and just stared at it. I finally looked around and saw two trees that was a good a goal as any, and then I began to play.

I dribbled down the field, faking left and going right as I pretended I had an opponent. I got nearer and nearer the goal and then finally slammed my foot into the ball and watched as it flew right between the two trees.

"Score!" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air and jumping up and down. I only stopped when I spotted someone watching about thirty feet away.

"Soraya?" I ran over to her and pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tightly.

"I can't breathe, Amy." I laughed and let her go.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy to see you!" I smiled at her and she laughed.

"I am too. Wow, I didn't even know you were back, I had to hear it from my grandpa." her face fell and she groaned. "I'm so sorry, Amy. How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing okay. It's been hard, but I'm fine." I smiled now, knowing she would be happy with what I said next. "Actually, I'm not here visiting. I'm moving here."

She gasped and this time she was the one to pull me into a hug. She jumped up and down and screamed like a little girl.

"Wow. That's great! I can't believe it." she laughed slightly and then smiled. "So, if your staying you should try out."

"Try out for what?" I brushed a piece of grass off my jeans idly.

"The soccer team. I saw you, you're really good." I stared at her in shock and then frowned.

"I can't. We're fixing up the farm and I won't have time. Plus I haven't played in years."

"Oh, yeah, because it totally shows." She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Seriously, I haven't. I could barely do that without getting winded let alone get through practices every day."

"Four days." I raised my eyes brows at her. "Not every day, just four days a week." She put her hands on her jean clad hips and looked me up and down. "I'm on the team and I think that your actually in better shape than I am." She poked my stomach and nodded solemnly. "Much better. I think I feel a pair of abs coming in." I rubbed at my stomach and frowned. I made an effort to work out every day, just to keep healthy, but I still got winded much easier than I used to. It actually sort of depressed me.

"Come on, Ames. You_ know_ your good and you know you could make the team._ I_ know you could make the team." She shrugged. "Plus you totally want to. It's obvious."

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't that obvious was I? "Give me one good reason."

She chuckled. "I can give you more than one."

She held up one finger. "Number one: You'd kick ass."

Another finger. "Number two: The guys team has practice at the same time, and during scrimmages the teams are shirts and no shirt, and their greek gods." She paused and gave me a look. "Need I say more."

I just stared at her so another finger went up. "Number three: Soccer is almost as important as football in Jefferson. Actually... now it is. The star quarterback broke his leg. So we get all the great after parties and everything."

She sighed when I only laughed a little. Yet another finger. "Last but not least, number four: The bet between the guys and the girls teams."

"What bet?" I questioned, secretly intrigued.

"Oh, got your attention now, do I?" She paused dramatically. "Two years ago the guys team only lost one game of their season, but so did we. So there was a play-off between our teams and the guys won. But us girls don't take losing easy, so we challenged them to a rematch last year, and we won. So this year is the deciding year on who wins, boys or girls. Whoever loses has to throw a huge party for the winners and at some point, in front of everyone, kiss the winners feet and then strip for them Girls down to their bras and underwear...guys down to their boxers or tighty-whities."

"That's degrading!" I shrieked, imagining stripping in front of the whole school practically. Soraya only shrugged and smiled. I looked at her and shook my head. "No, I'm not joining."

"Come on, at least think about it?" She seemed like she really wanted me to so I gave in.

"Fine, I'll think about it, but I'm not promising anything." I said.

"Whatever. Well, now to the reason I actually came over." She picked up the purse she'd dropped on the ground. "I'm going to pizza with some people, want to come?"

I knew I had to start meeting people, but it just seemed too soon. I mean, grandpas funeral was tomorrow. "No thanks, I'll pass. Maybe next time."

Soraya just stared at me, studying. "Maybe." She turned around and started to walk away. She waved over her shoulder. "Bye!"

_The Next Day._

I stood, staring, as the coffin was lowered into the ground. The sun was shining and the dress I wore was beginning to bug me in the heat. Apparently the fabric didn't go well with sweat, but none of this was important as the corpse of my grandfather was lowered six feet under.

Tears welled in my eyes, for the millionth time that day, and I blinked furiously, trying to stop them. I had to be strong for mom and strong for Conner, who only pretended not to be hurting. Even he had shed tears today. Everyone must have thought I didn't care, for I had kept my tears in check.

I ripped my eyes away and studied the people standing around the grave. Some had left and others were readying to leave, while others looked planted to the ground. Like they were prepared to stay with grandpa and keep him company.

There were a few old men with whom I remembered from parties and lunches I had attended over the years. Sorayas grandfather was one of them. There was a large portion of people I didn't recognize, and then Ty. He was dressed in a suit and tie and stood with his hands clasped in front of his body, his head bent in sorrow. I studied him and realized he must have helped grandpa out much more than I'd thought.

As I stared at him his head raised a fraction of an inch and his eyes met mine from under a lock of brown hair. We just sat there, for what seemed like forever, and stared at each other. Only when my mom pulled my arm did I release his eyes. There was noone left at the grave except for us and Ty, and we had to get to the house for the after party. I grimaced at the word. It wasn't a party, at least not by my definition of one. If it was it could only be described as a death party. Celebrating grandpas life or mourning his death was what I couldn't decide on what we were doing. I settled on celebrating. That's what he would want, to be celebrated.

xxx

I rolled my jaw as I stepped out of the house. I had been smiling for a straight hour now and not one single soul had left yet. They all seemed ready to move in and mourn/celebrate for the rest of their lives. I had only just been able to slip out of the house for a break. It had been harder than I'd imagined, ignoring people and being on my own on this day. Especially when your avoiding someone. Ty, in this situation.

I looked around for a place to go and be alone for a minute and remembered the ball in the woods that I'd never retrieved. I headed towards the trail and when I got there I found the trees I 'd used as a goal and stepped into the foliage. After about five minutes I came across the ball in a bush right to the left of the trail. I bounced it in my hands and headed back towards the field. When I stepped out of the woods I saw Ty waiting, hands in his pockets.

"Hi." he smiled quickly and lightly.

"Hi." I glanced around, almost as if expecting the whole party to be there. "What are you doing out here?"

He nodded at the ball, "I could ask you the same." His face dropped and he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Sorry, that was wrong. You have every right to be out here. I mean, it's got to be hard on you."

"Like you wouldn't believe." I don't know why I admitted that to him when I had been struggling to keep cool the whole day. Why let him see me at my truest?

"Try me." his voice was soft and luring. I found myself wanting to tell him and squished that thought.

"I don't want to think about it, if that's okay with you." I glared at him for no reason. I knew that, but I did anyways.

"Of course. So..." he walked towards me and held out his hands for the ball and I placed it in them. "You trying out or not?"

"For all you know I can't even play." I kicked a stick on the ground.

"Ah, but I do. Soraya told me your practically a soccer goddess and that she tried to get you to join the team, but you were hesitant."

"She did, did she? I didn't even know you were friends." I looked at him another time. I didn't know they knew each other.

"We aren't really. We had lunch yesterday because our friends are dating. We were kind of forced into it. Plus we both play," he bounced the ball. "and we got into a conversation about it."

"Well, I'm not joining." I stepped around him and began walking towards the house.

"Why not?" he asked, not moving an inch, so I turned around.

"I haven't played for a while and I don't have time." I started to walk backwards, away from him.

"What if I beat you?" I just looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean?" I had to know now.

"I mean, one game, you and me. If I beat you then you join the team. If you beat me then you don't have to." I thought this over. He had been playing, obviously, and so he had a better chance. But I was good and thought I might have a chance. Plus, I never turned down a bet.

"Fine." he set the ball down and kicked it towards me. I expertly stopped it beneath my heel, and looked up at him. "Now?"

"Yeah." he took off his jacket and hung it over a tree limb, then loosened his tie.

"I'm in a dress." he looked me up and down and I blushed.

He smiled as his eyes traveled back to my face. "I know. So what?"

"So what? So I can't play in a dress."

"Why not?" He rolled up his sleeves casually.

"Well, I mean, I _can_, I'd just rather not." I paused as I watched him bend over and slip out of his shoes. "I'm in heels."

"Take them off. We'll both go barefoot, that makes it even." he even took off his socks to match my bare feet.

"Fine. First one to five." I wouldn't let him think that I wasn't tough enough to play in a dress and with no shoes. I'd show him.

When we were ready we put the ball in-between us and he looked at me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him, needing to know.

"Because you want to play, you just need motivation."

Before I could speak he began to talk again. "Ready, set, GO!" we both went for the ball and I easily kicked it out from his reach and dribbled it down the field. He made a go for it and I kicked it between his legs and then rounded him to catch up with it. I made the goal easily and then looked over at him.

"One, zero." he had his hands on his hips, breathing hard. He smiled at me and ran at the woods, going to get the ball.

We had been playing for a while when finally we were at game point. We each had four points and were breathing hard. It had gotten harder to get goals between us. Every time I got the ball he'd somehow get it, but before he could score I'd get it back. It went like that for a while before finally one of us would catch a break and score a goal.

"Game point." He breathed heavily, as did I. The ball was between us again and we stood staring at each other.

"You remember the conditions?" he asked.

"Of course. Lets just get this over with." he shook his head at my impatience.

"Ready. Set. Go!" he let me get the ball, which confused me. I began to head for the trees when i felt him next to me. He stole the ball and dribbled it down the pasture. I ran after him but he'd put on a burst of speed and when I went to kick at the ball I tripped and fell when I missed it. I watched as only a second later the ball sailed through the makeshift goal.

He turned and looked at me before walking over and holding out a hand.

"I win." he pulled my up and I wiped off my dress.

I was joining the team.

_Soooo?_


	5. I just am

_Okay, so some people already read this chapter, but I changed the ending. If you have, go to where they enter the bathroom, its changed from there. If not, don't worry about it. I prefer this version much better. The other one was too fast...I have a problem with that. Thank you:)_

I stood, impatient, in a pair of navy blue nike shorts and a light blue tank top. The fingers of my right hand fiddled with the indents of the soccer ball that was balanced on my hip as I tried to pay attention to the women speaking. She was marginally short with blonde hair thrown up in a small ponytail. She was wearing red wind breakers and a light pink top, her hoodie tied around her waist. She had been talking for nearly ten minutes now about how 'if we were chosen for the team...' and then listed all the things she expected from us. I sighed dramatically and blew at the piece of light brown hair that had fallen out of the ponytail that was draped over my right shoulder.

"Now, I'm sure you all know these things anyways, since I'm guessing you have all been on a team of some sort before?" she looked around, as if for confirmation and I nodded my head slightly as her eyes passed over me. "Good, then on with it." She split us up into partners and then proceeded to tell us what she wanted us to accomplish.

I dribbled the ball down to the middle of the field, pivoted, and kicked the ball to my partner, Ashley. As it flew straight towards her I hopped lightly on my feet, readying myself for the rest of the workout.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"God, just take me now!" I groaned as I lay flat on my back, spread eagle, next to the rest of the team.

"Ah, cheer up, its not all bad you know. This is just the first day, which is always the worst." The australian girl next to me smiled. I had known her name but forgotten, like most of the others.

I had made sure to remember the girls Soraya had pointed out as her good friends. They were: Adrianna (Addy), Haven, Ronnie, Dessa, and Natalia. I had been introduced to each and they were all nice, but so far I was favoring Haven and Ronnie, they were cool.

So I made sure to remember them, but the rest were a blur. I knew that the girl who was stretching was something like Rachel, or Rakelle or something of that sort. I knew that one of the two goalies was Kasey, but I wasn't sure which, then there was Ashley, my partner who I had already nicknamed Satan.

Ashley had long blonde hair and an angelic face, I had to give her that, she was drop dead gorgeous. She had the freaking body of a soccer master and the moves to prove it. I knew, if I practiced, I could be better than her, but being out of shape definitely downgraded me a little. Just by looking at her I could tell that she was popular and rich and the kind of girl that I did _not_ want to mess with, unless of course provoked.

I had been teamed up with her by the coach, whose name had also slipped my mind, and had been stuck with her throughout the whole practice. I knew her name was Ashley Grant. The only reason I remembered _her_ was because I needed a name to go with the face of Satan.

She had barked orders at me like it was my first time on the field and had actually demonstrated how to kick the ball...like I needed it. I had made one mistake in the whole of the day and she had to blow it out of proportion. I had scowled behind her back as she jabbed away to her friends about how 'annoying and incompetent' I was after I had snapped at her to leave me the hell alone and let me play _my_ game.

Now, after a hard work out and a day of listening to Satan complain, I was wiped. When coach, Coach Marshall, I learned, had called quits I'd immediately fallen to the ground and laid there in pure bliss. I hadn't even noticed the rest of the team doing the same until I'd opened my eyes after a few slow breathing minutes.

"It's not the hardness, that's not new." I explained to the Australian girl with long dark hair, "I just have to get used to it again, I haven't played in a while."

"Well, your pretty damn good, I think you'll survive." She had been looking at the sky but her eyes slowly shifted towards the direction of our feet. She propped herself up on her elbows and then raised herself to sit indian style, still staring past my feet that I didn't even want to look at, I knew I had sores from my cleats.

"They're ba-a-ck." She sung in that slow agonizing tone that _made_ you have to look. Apparently it wasn't only me who was tortured by this tone because the whole team sat up and followed her eyes.

"Oh, sweet Jesus." Ronnie breathed, her voice to the left of me.

Across the rest of the field, where we sat, and across the stretch of grass were the boys team. About a quarter of the way through our practice the boys had appeared in the second soccer field behind us. We had all stopped short until Coach had blown her whistle and then made us do a lap for 'drooling all over ourselves.' The guys hadn't stayed long, not long at all. Sooner than I realized they were running towards the school and had disappeared behind it.

"There's a big field on that side of the school," Soraya had explained as she stood behind me, waiting to kick the ball at the goal. "It's not an actual soccer field, just a big grassy area. Coach Conners sets up a bunch of workout trial things over there." She was waving her hands around, symbolizing she had no clue what to call what he set up. "Sort of like a course. They go through it all the time, so he keeps it over there instead of on one of the fields."

They had stayed over there, out of view, for the rest of the day. Just now, as we all lay gaining out breath back, they had come running around the school and were heading towards us.

But it was different. Before they had all had on shorts and some sort of t-shirt or muscle shirt, just some kind of_ covering_. Now almost all, except a select few, wore no upper abdominal coverings. We all sat, leaning on our hands, watching as the well tanned guys jogged across the grass towards us, sweat leaving a slight sheen across their bodies. My gaze traveled left to right, admiring the lean bodies and taught muscles. The faces held no interest for me except one.

Ty was almost all the way on the right, but he ran slightly ahead of all the rest. His shirt was held clenched in his right hand as his arms pumped and he jogged forward. He was sweating, that was obvious, and it left a nice shine to his tan godly body. I tried not to look at him as he drew closer, because for many reasons I did not like him.

He had found grandpa and had been so sure that he could beat me at soccer, and then did. He was cocky and so self assured, it annoyed me. But, he had some good qualities that I just tried not to think about. I couldn't, for Grandpa. But a girl can admire right? A girl can flirt but not mean anything by it right? Because, like everyone, a girl has needs and wants too.

Finally the guys came to the beginning of the field and slowed to a stop right in front of the still seated girls. They looked at his Coach, who looked at our Coach, who nodded in signal for the guys to mingle. Some of them automatically went to the girls that they were dating or the group of girls with whom they were friends. Some just stood with other guys and began to talk. Coach Conners, I noticed, walked towards Coach Marshall and began talking to her. Clearly it was about the teams because clipboards and pencils were whipped out and they began to converse and make notes together.

I sat, still with the Australian girl, watching the forming groups. Soraya was about ten feet in front of me and lightly kissing Matt. Haven, next to Soraya, stuck her finger in her mouth as a mock gag and I laughed. Not knowing I was watching Haven turned towards me and smiled, then scooted backwards to sit beside Ronnie, who was far to the left of me. She turned away and began to talk to Ronnie as a guy came and sat by her, his arm resting along her shoulders.

"So, your from England right?" I wished so hard I could remember this freaking Aussie's name. She was nice and making an effort and here I sat dumbly, not even remembering what to call her.

"Yeah, I am. I just moved here about a week and a half ago." I fiddled with a piece of grass by my ankle as I sat indian style.

"So then how did you already know Soraya?" I was about to answer her when a shadow fell over me and I looked up. I couldn't see who it was at first, and slowly raised my hand to block out the sun.

"Hey." Ty smiled down at me and then before I knew it he dropped down to the ground, his legs touching mine. I shifted slightly, but not wanting to be rude I didn't move. Plus, I was getting a perfect view of him and kinda, sorta didn't want to ruin it.

"You know Ty Baldwin too?" the girl hissed in my ear as Ty pulled his shirt over his head. _Damn_, was all I could think as he did so. She poked me in the ribs and I just glared at her and she smirked.

"Hey, Jody." _Jody_, how could I have forgotten that?

"Hey, Ty. Lookin' hot." Ty chuckled slightly as Jody smiled at him flirtatiously. I wasn't sure if this was just a natural reaction around Ty, as it was with me, or if she had an actually crush on him. He ripped his eyes away from her and smiled at me softly.

"Amy." he murmured, touching a long, and still slightly bloody, gash along my shin. We had all taken turns as goalie, 'just because' Coach had said, and I dove for the ball and my leg scraped across the ground, catching a sharp rock wedged in the ground. It had stung at first but I'd shaken it off and still managed to keep up with everyone. Now though, as Ty's fingers lightly skimmed over the injured skin, the cut began to throb and sting again.

"Ouch." I hissed from between my teeth and Ty's fingers halted halfway down my shin. His eyes raised to meet mine and I saw a flash of worry cross over his face. This affected me in a way I didn't expect, and I willed my stomach to stop flipping.

"Are you okay?" He searched my eyes and when I didn't say anything more he finished his inspection of my wound without looking down. The cut stung a little more as his fingers touched it but at that moment I couldn't even form a coherent though let along a single syllable. His eyes were emerald green and I couldn't tear my own dull gray eyes away from them, even when in physical pain. After a moment he released me from my trance and now looked down at my leg.

"You should get this cleaned up." He wiped hair away from his eyes. "It's not deep but you don't want it to get infected." I now lightly pressed my own fingers against the long gash and winced as I pressed much harder than he had.

"I guess your right." I sighed and looked over at Jody to tell her I was going to go into the school and clean out the cut, but she wasn't there. She had moved over and sat with the goalie whose name I think was Kasey, or maybe that was the other one. As I looked at her in confusion she turned her head towards me, stared, and then casually winked before turning away.

"Uh, well I'm gonna ask Coach if I can go into the school. I'll see you later." I began to stand and was relieved when only direct pressure on the wound hurt. I could still play with no ailments. I began to walk over to Coach Marshall when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around and looked up at Ty.

"What? I'm going to go clean it up like you said." He let go of my arm and looked down at me oddly. As I felt a tingling sensation in my arm where he had been touching a new tingling arose on my cheek as he swept a piece of stray hair behind my ear, his fingers brushing across my skin. I think I actually shivered at that moment, but maybe it was only on the inside, because he didn't seem to notice. He was still looking at me oddly after the shiver ran its course and I just let him sit there, pondering whatever it was he was pondering, as I studied him also.

After what seemed like hours, but was really seconds, he grinned lightly. "I'm going to come with you."

"Why?" I spat, weirdly defensive of myself. Call it a knee-jerk reaction if you will.

"Because she probably won't let you go by yourself anyways. You might...do something bad." I laughed lightly and vehemently._ Puh-lease_. "Plus, I want to. Incase you need help." If anything this should have stricken the annoyance nerve in me. I wasn't some helpless girl who couldn't be alone by herself for fear of ghouls or killers or scary noises. Even if I was I'm not a girl who needs a manly-man, macho..._dude_ to take care of me. I'm an independent girl who can take care of her _own_ damn self, and quite masterfully at that. I didn't need him to prop me up on a sink and wet down a paper towel and lightly clean my cut ever-so-_freaking_ tenderly. No, that wasn't what I needed or particularly wanted. I really and truly didn't, but even though this statement should have riled all those feeling up in me, it didn't. He had said it like he knew that I didn't need his help but he would be there just incase I decided I did need some. Just incase my resolve diminished and I was left alone and helpless. Not that such a thing would ever happen, but he just wanted to be there..._incase._

No one had ever offered me help without thinking I actually needed it. Without planning on actually having to help. Instead of plucking at my annoyance string it missed by a mile and plucked my girly-girl string. Which, by nature, hadn't been struck since I was a five year old in the dresses of my mothers choice. Back then the girly-girl sting was on cruise-control, but had come to grow cobwebs. Now this guy, whom I shouldn't even like, was pulling so freaking hard on the string I though it would break.

And for the most innocent and stupidest reason. Now I got what my mom was always telling me, 'It's the small things that count.'

Whoop-de–freaking-do.

"Fine, but if you think your touching my cut, your wrong buddy." I poked his shoulder and then walked away. I felt him following me but decided not to care.

"Coach, do you think I can go down to the bathroom really quick and clean this up?" I pointed at my leg and she looked down at it, noticing the dry blood.

"Fleming, if that cut hurts your game I'm going to be grade-A pissed." She raised her eyebrows at me to make sure I understood.

I stood silent for a moment, "Does that mean I'm on the team?"

"Hell yes, did you think otherwise?" I just beamed at her and nearly tackled her to the ground but thought better of it.

"Thanks, Coach. I promise I'll do good." I turned towards the school and didn't stop smiling, even when Ty fell into step with me.

"So, made the team?" He had been talking to some guy when I found out so he couldn't know. I asked him this and he smiled, "It's the way you look. Happy."

We had just entered the school and he guided me towards the girls bathroom. When we reached the door he stepped right through.

"Used to being in here, are we?" I smirked as he laughed.

"Just a little." I wanted to know what this meant but let it go as he handed me a paper towel he had wetted down for me. I just held it limply in my hands and he cleared his throat, "If you want me to do it I can."

"No!" I almost shrieked. I hopped up onto the sink and bent my knee so I could clean away the grime. As I did this I thought over the things he had said and didn't even realize it as I spoke. "What do you mean, happy? How could you tell what I was feeling?"

He was leaning against the stall door, looking at me. "I don't know, I just did. I've seen you a few times before and I kind of just deduced." He questioned me with his eyes whether I wanted him to go on.

"Deduced?" I encouraged him.

"Well, when I met you that time I came over to help, a few years ago?" I nodded. "You were happy then. You were smiling and humming and totally unaware of everything around you...including me." I smiled behind my knee as I leaned against it, still absentmindedly cleaning the cut. "Then I see you after Jack dies, and the difference is crystal clear. You were sad and depressed and annoyed at everyone and everything. So I kind of got used to that side of you, but just now your were smiling. You were happy." He shrugged as if this was all common sense. Which it wasn't. He had to have been looking hard.

We were both silent for a while. I could have said something and kept this conversation going, but it was too personal and in-depth. I needed some kind of out on this talk.

"So, why is it your used to being in here? A little quicky between classes with your girlfriend?" I asked as I threw the paper towel in the trash and began to wash my hands, secretly watching his reaction through the mirror.

I saw him grin slightly as he rubbed his thumbs together. "Why do you say that?" He was still grinning but his voice was serious.

"I don't know. Just my guess. I mean, don't all guys have fantasies about that sort of thing?" Did I _seriously_ just ask him that?

"I meant about the girlfriend. Why did you assume I had a girlfriend?" He looked into the mirror and caught my eye.

"I don't know I just...figured...since your...you." I internally rolled my eyes at my own words. How much more could I have butchered that sentence?

"Since I'm me." He repeated and kept fiddling with his thumbs, apparently a habit. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I just meant..." I sighed and turned towards him. "Your on the soccer team and your pretty..." I began to say hot but I changed my words quickly, "handsome. I just figured you would have a girlfriend."

He stared at me like I had just revealed that I had a third leg or something. Then he began to laugh. It was a sort of silent laugh, but a laugh none the less. After a few moments of him holding his hand up, warding off my questions, he looked up at me.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't really funny." He cleared his throat. "I just...never imagined you saying something like that."

I gawked at him in annoyance. "Like what?"

He smiled up at me through a lock of hair, "Saying I'm handsome and popular and that I probably had a girlfriend because of that. I mean, how stereotypical and prejudice is that? I just figured you were above such things."

"Yeah well, it's true isn't it?" I threw away my paper towel and looked up at him, waiting.

"I guess...in a way." He pushed away from the stall door. "We just broke up about two weeks ago." He smiled and flicked the piece of hair away from his face. "Although...she doesn't really pertain to this subject at all."

"Yes she does." I argued. "I asked if you had a girlfriend."

"No," he argued back. "You asked if the reason I'm comfortable being in the girls bathroom is because of a girlfriend, which it isn't. I'm comfortable because I just am. There's no reason behind it, I just_ am_."

I rolled my eyes at him as we headed out of the lav. On the way back to practice I couldn't help but wonder who his ex was and why they'd broken up.

_Next chapter the mystery starts. The strange instances at the farm and some other things. Review please:)_


	6. Just the beginning

"So, the wiring is good...only a few little things?" I waited, pen in hand over the clipboard I was holding, for the answer.

"Yes ma'am. Alls I need is to fix a few frayed wires here and there, and run some wiring for that phone you want, and everything will be good." The electrician was a man in his late thirties, early forties. He had slightly graying hair, jeans, and a total hick country accent. I tried not to laugh at his voice, but it was just like those over exaggerated and totally not true (for the most part) voices that comedy shows used for the country bumpkins. I held in my laugh with a hacking cough, waving away the stares everyone gave me as I struggled for breath. When I was finally breathing regularly I put a mark next to electricity and then looked at the next man, slightly behind the electrician. He was maybe forty also, but he was a handsome old. No sign of neglect on his part. His eyes reminded me of someone, but I couldn't remember who.

"Ah, and you!" My mom was really starting to embarrass me. Every time she saw someone she would practically leap on them with enthusiasm, actually believing they felt the same. "How's the structure?" She closed her eyes, readying herself for the worst. We were all most worried about the beams and the damage, knowing it would cost the most.

"Well, its not as bad as I thought. The roof needs to be patched up quite a bit, and I need to put a few more supporting beams in the walls and roof. Other than that and a few easily taken care of termite damage places, everything is pretty good."

"Wonderful!" My mom clapped her hands lightly in joy. She then looked at me, motioning at the list. I unstuck my braid from the back of my neck in annoyance and then checked off carpenter. It was almost three o'clock and we had been at this for nearly five hours. Electricians, plumbers, carpenters, pest control, and all other sorts of people had started showing up at only eight, and I had joined the work force at ten.

For the first part of the day I had been the one to graciously take food dishes from the new neighbors, which was the whole town, and welcome them into the house or around the yard for a tour, most of them making excuses of why they hadn't been over earlier. They had just wanted to come when things were actually in motion. I had figured out by the fourth person that Jefferson was a gossip monger town. Everyone wanted to know why we moved here, what Jack had left behind, what we planned on doing, and only every other little detail of our lives.

I had finally flung the job onto my dad and, relieved, begun to help my mother. It had been a long day and now it was finally almost over. I was exhausted from practice all week and now that it was Saturday, I figured I deserved some rest. I was inclined to take over for my mom with releasing these poor souls for the day, but I waited her out.

"Well, I guess that's it!" She smiled around at the group of people that had yet to leave. "Thank you all soo much. Have a good night and I'll see you all Monday."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Come Monday I was gladly driving to practice. For the rest of the weekend my mom had flitted around the house and yard, preparing non-stop and with too much exuberance for my taste. She had wanted me to skip practice (yeah, okay) and help her out today. The electrician was coming and the plumber, and she wanted my help. Dad was going to, but he had to catch a plane in only an hour for England. He was going back to pack up and ship everything here. Conner, being his normal self, begged out by going to a friends. I had almost given in to her pleading but I was motivated when Soraya called and asked for a ride there, and how could I say no?

So I had apologized and then hit the road. I was now pulling into the Martin's driveway, turning down my music.

"Hey!" Soraya flew from within the house, bag in hand. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that both looked way too stylish for practice.

"What gives?" I asked, looking over her outfit. She threw her bag into the backseat then posed by the open passenger door.

"Yay, nay?" She fluffed her hair at me.

"Uh, what am I yaying and naying here?" She rolled her eyes as if I should know, as if I had a sixth sense or something.

"My outfit. Tomorrow is the first day of school, what do you think?" She twirled and lifted her foot to show her sneakered feet.

"I like it, it's a total first day outfit." She nodded her head to herself and then suddenly ran back into the house. She came out in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Ready!" she laughed, jumping into the car.

"How did you change so fast?" I stared at her, amazed.

"It's a gift." I laughed in spite of myself and headed off towards practice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tired?" I looked over towards Haven and smiled.

"Nope, it's like riding a bike. Much easier than I thought. How bout' you?" I plucked a piece of grass off of my knee as she answered.

"Hell yes. Only a freak like you wouldn't be." Practice had been especially brutal today. We had three more laps then usual and almost twice as many warm-ups and drills. While I should have been wheezing for breath at that moment, the end of practice, I was actually fine. It wasn't only that I was getting back into shape, but I was pumped for school and Virginia and the farm. I was ready for my new life.

I decided to change the subject away from soccer for the moment. "So, school tomorrow." I didn't know quite how to feel about this. I mean, I usually loved school. I was good in all my classes because things came easy to me, except math which sometimes tripped me up, and there was the bonus of seeing all my friends.

This year was a little different. I was the new kid with only my team as friends, and it wasn't even the whole team. I was only friends with about seven of the girls. Which was fine by me, I just hoped everything went okay.

"Yeah. Maybe we'll have some classes together." I smiled as Haven picked up her bag. I really liked this girl, she was cool.

"Maybe." I just left it as that because at that moment the guys came around the school and we all stopped, as was our usual ritual. Now it's not that were not used to the sight by now of the guys, it's just who can't stare. It sort of a tradition, and we all enjoy it. Ty, this time, was almost in the back. He wasn't even running, just walking. The coach was keeping stride next to him and talking with his head down in a low voice. After a minute Ty lifted his head and looked over at the girls. His eyes traveled right over me and settled on Satan girl, Ashley. Apparently she was watching him too and nudged the girl next to her, Sadie. I heard her say Ty's name and then she lowered her voice.

I kept watching him as the guys got closer and closer, many of them, almost all, began to walk also. So as they gained on us I tried to catch Ty's attention, but whenever I did he dropped his eyes quickly or shifted his glance to Ashley for a long moment. I almost expected him to walk towards me, since that was the general direction he was heading, when he took a beeline and walked right up to Satan.

"Hey." I heard his velvet voice wash over my ears when it was meant for hers. "We need to talk." I watched from the corner of my eye as he lightly grabbed her arm below her elbow and tugged her away from her group. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but the tension that eased out of Ty's shoulders after a few breath-holding moments did not reassure me.

I strained my ears throughout the whole conversation and only managed to catch the last few words as they headed back towards us.

"So, how about the party this Friday?" I heard Ashley speak to him. Her voice was sugared over and sweet like I had never heard it before.

"What about it?" Ty's shoulders may have slackened but his face was still wound tightly as he momentarily looked down at her.

"Well, if were going to try and do this, we have to start somewhere right?" _Try and do what? _My head screamed.

"And you think a party is the place? How about talking, Ashley? How about school or one of our houses or over dinner?" He seemed to throw the words out at her, hitting her over the head.

She only sighed in reaction and lightly patted his forearm. "Ty, baby, you know I don't like that stuff. I hate going to dinner and a movie...unless its in a group. I'm more of a people, party person. We've always had fun together doing that kind of stuff."

Ty shrugged away the arm she had slipped through his and turned towards her, halting her mid-step. "Ashley I'm not going to do that again, I already told you that. Either it's going to be different or this isn't happening at all." He seemed angered and I couldn't tear my eyes away, even as he looked over at me with a questioning gaze. I tried to avert my eyes and look like I wasn't eavesdropping, but before I could he looked away.

"Fine, whatever. We'll go to dinner_ then _the party. It doesn't start till like eleven anyway." She smiled like this solved everything. "Better?"

Ty looked down at her like she was crazy, then looked over at me again, this time barely catching my eyes before looking away. "No, Ashley, not better. Look, lets leave this weekend alone and then figure everything out. I have plans anyway. We'll do something next Friday."

"Figure it out? Ty, I thought we just did. We said we're going to try again, slowly, and see where it goes. What happened to that?" She glared up at him and his face fell slightly. "And what do you mean, you have plans?" She snapped suddenly.

"I can't go to the party with you, that's what I meant." Ashley scoffed at him, huffing and puffing.

"Why not? Are you going with someone else? Mike, Norman? Then what about dinner, we can still do dinner."

"We can't do dinner, I forgot I have things to do. My dad has a job on Friday that he wants me to help with. I'm going over at four and staying till six or seven. Then I have work till about eleven anyway. If I come to the party at all then I'll see you there, okay?"

"Whatever. Maybe this was a mistake after all." She turned away from him haughtily and stomped towards her soccer posse. I expected Ty to go after her and fix it but he just stared at the ground for a moment before walking over towards his group of friends. I stopped listening and thought over what I'd heard. He'd told me he had just broken up with his girlfriend a few weeks ago, I guess that was Ashley. So, had they talked over the weekend? They must have since he didn't seem like he was thinking about getting back together with her last week. So they'd talked and decided to 'try again', which meant that the conversation they just had wasn't a good omen for their impending relationship. I was still pondering this when I heard someone walking up to me from behind and turned quickly.

"Oh," I breathed. "You startled me." Ty smiled lightly, but it didn't travel to eyes like it usually did. This, in itself, surprised me and I smiled brightly to make up for his lack of enthusiasm.

"Hey." He practically whispered.

"What's wrong?" I touched his arm in worry and he stared at the place where we had touched for a while before looking up at me.

"You heard, didn't you?" I glanced around for Ashley, thinking she might here this and send my to hell, but she was walking away with her friends. Everyone was leaving and I hadn't even noticed. I looked back at him, then dropped my eyes, ashamed at being caught.

"Um, a little." I murmured, my voice almost silent.

"What did you hear?" he crooked a finger and nudged my chin up lightly, then removed said finger.

"I heard you guys talking about 'trying again' and how she hates romantic things like dinner and a movie and would rather party then talk." I blurted this all out, then slapped my hand over my mouth in horror. I hadn't meant to say all that. "I'm sorry, I probably sound like such a bitch, listening in and everything..."

He cut me off by laughing lightly. "You like that kind of stuff?" I gave him a quizzical look and a ghost of a smile lifted his face. "Movies, dinner, walks, and talking. Things like that, opposed to partying 24/7."

"Yeah, I mean I like parties as much as the next person, but only on occasion. Give me dinner and a movie any day. Actually I'd rather..." I smirked. "If you promise not to tell, I'll tell you a secret." God, how much more could I flirt. I didn't mean to...

"I promise."

"I love to bowl. Call me a geek or weird or anything, but I love it. I'd love to go bowling rather than party." I smiled at him and began to walk towards the parking lot. Ty fell in step with me and began to talk.

"Ashley's my ex. I bet you got that by now, huh? Well, she came over unexpectedly over the weekend really sad and everything telling me how she missed me. Truth was, I sort of missed her too. But, more as a friend. She's clingy and moody, that's why I ended it in the first place." _He_ broke up with_ her_. That was surprising. "So she was saying how she would change if I'd give her one more chance. So I said okay, if we went slow." He paused and looked at me.

"After today I think I made a mistake. She's not even _trying_. I mean, what should that tell me?"

"I don't know Ty, that for you to decide. I can't be the judge." He chuckled then nudged me in the side.

"Yeah," he said after a moment of awkward silence. "I guess not."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom?" I yelled into the empty, desolate house. "Are you here?" I had just gotten home from practice and talking with Ty about everything, only to find nobody home. I looked on the table for a note and didn't find one.

"Weird." I said to myself, confused. I walked out into the yard and headed towards the barn to see what had been done. When I opened the door I sighed. Everything was the same.

I was heading back to the house when my moms rental car pulled up and she cut the engine. She slowly opened the door and looked at me.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked as I walked towards her. She shut the door and let the keys dangle from her hands.

"Why hasn't anything been done to the barn?" she shook her head in annoyance. I had thought she was sad but I realized she was mad as I neared her.

"The electrician couldn't do anything." I stared at her, shocked and confused.

"Why not? He said it would be easy." She angrily walked towards the house and I heard her slam the keys on the table. When I followed her she was standing over the sink, shoulders hunched.

"Someone cut the wires." I scrunched my forehead in confusion and waited for more. "Someone went into the barn and cut the god damned wires with a knife." She turned. "The electrician can tell what they used you know? By the way the wire frayed." She sighed. "I was just at the police station, filing a charge. Someone was trespassing, and frankly? I'm pissed."

I could see that, 'and frankly', so was I. Who would come into our barn in the night and cut our wires? Apparently someone who didn't want us to work, to keep us down just when we were getting up.

_Sooo..._


End file.
